


Clexmas Beginnings

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody celebrates Christmas, but Lex's experiences with Christmas aren't so great.  Clark comes up with the perfect solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexmas Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [Clexmas](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/43850.html) and posted there first. (Author reveal wasn't until later.)

# Clexmas Beginnings

Everybody was celebrating Christmas. Everybody but one.

Clark slipped away from the party where all his friends and family were celebrating another year of happiness, and he sped to the mansion.

The castle was dark, this holiday eve. No lights on, shut up and dreary. Even the usual street and hedge lights were turned off, as if the occupant was hoping not to attract attention.

Clark studied it for a moment, then slipped in the back door. He followed the sound of the single heartbeat until he found Lex in a remote back room without windows. Looking through the walls with x-ray vision, Clark watched his friend, evaluating the situation. Lex didn't seem to be particularly upset, perhaps just a bit melancholy. He was curled up in an armchair, his feet tucked under him, reading a thick book. A glass of milk and a plate of cookies was on the table by his side, but Lex was intent upon his book.

With a smile, Clark knocked briefly then opened the door and went in.

Lex jumped, dropping the book. He raised a hand up, then lowered it as he saw Clark. "You almost gave me a heart attack," Lex said gruffly as he unfolded himself from the chair and picked up the book..

"Sorry," Clark said, unrepentant. "What are you doing all here by yourself?"

"More to the point, what are you doing here?" Lex brushed the book off, then put it on the table.

"I asked first," Clark let his voice drop a little.

Lex shivered, then smiled. "You'll have your way with me no matter what."

"Of course," Clark answered, returning the grin.

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment, then Lex turned away. He walked to one of the walls and stared at the paint. "You know me, Clark. You know my history, you know my father. Christmas was never a happy time for me. Isolation and sorrow were my holiday gifts."

Clark walked up to Lex and put his arms around him, holding him close. "It's not that way anymore," he said softly.

"I know," Lex sighed, leaning back into Clark's arms. "I know, but I hear 'Christmas' and it brings back those memories. I can't help it. It's easier just to avoid it."

Clark turned Lex in his arms until they were facing each other. "We'll start a new tradition. No more isolation, no more sorrow. There will be you and me, together. There will be love and care, cheer and happiness."

Tenderly, Clark kissed Lex, holding the kiss until he felt Lex returning it. He knew Lex loved him true, but Lex's history was dark and Clark was always fighting to keep Lex in the light. Lex wanted to be with Clark, he knew this, and yet Clark kept finding Lex in empty castles, keeping his pain inside so he wouldn't hurt others.

So it was up to Clark to come to Lex and bring him back. It was time, though, for a new start. Not a return to the memories of the old, but to start something new.

The kiss parted and they looked into each other's eyes, the love strong between them.

Lex smiled. "All right, Clark. I'll come back with you."

Clark ran his fingers over Lex's check and then down to Lex's collar. He unbuttoned Lex's top button, then the next one down.

"I think," Clark said, leaning to breathe on Lex's neck, "we should stay in."

Lex tilted his head, opening himself for Clark. "That sounds good. A new tradition?" He slipped his hands inside Clark's shirt, running along the flesh there.

"Um, yes," Clark closed his eyes and savored his Lex. "A new tradition, just for us."

Clothes started to fall on the floor as hands roamed.

It struck Clark that he had the perfect solution to Lex's dilemma. He smiled and kissed Lex again. His lips almost touching Lex's, Clark whispered, "We'll call it Clexmas."

* * *

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> Go see all the wonderful [Clexmas Gifts](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/51947.html) and [Stocking Stuffers](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/51534.html)! We had an amazing number of author/artists (15!) and quite a range on presents. :) Lots of awesome Clex.


End file.
